


Left Behind

by ParadoxicalPuppy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicalPuppy/pseuds/ParadoxicalPuppy
Summary: Talon dug their claws in deep with the intent of stripping away all remnants of Gabriel Reyes to create The Reaper.  But Gabriel always was a stubborn man with great resources and friends in all places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote months a go when the idea that Reapers mask was bolted to his head was a big thing on tumblr. Not sure if I'm going to continue it.

“Gabriel,” a pause “Gabriel Reyes, are you listening to me?...Reaper!”

He tilted his head faintly, the hooded figure was sat, head low, unable to focus. How did he get here this time? What had happened?

He tried to think.

“I don't know about you, but I am loving seeing the old Commander knocked down a few pegs” someone had said “The great Gabriel Reyes, nothing more than Talons obedient little attack dog”

He had growled, said something, he didn't remember what, the next thing he was aware of was agony. Electricity surging through him, burning at his wrists and skull, keeping him from using his wraith form to escape.

Then there had been darkness, until a familiar voice pulled him back.

“ _Just let me rest”_ he thought.

“Commander Reyes” the voice forced him to focus again. Modulated and distorted but familiar. They had been visiting him often enough that even with his mind and memory in shambles from what ever Talon had been doing to him the familiarity of the voice grounded him.

“Do you remember me?”

“Sombra” he said simply.

“Do you remember what I told you?”

He scoffed “You told me that I still have friends”

“Yes. And I mean it, Commander” she said, pushing a phone into his hands. “Do you remember your-” she started but he was already tapping in his passwords. Muscle memory more than anything else.

He sneered faintly, an Overwatch emblem taking up the screen. A recall message.

“Recall?” he asked.

“Remember, what I told you?” she said slowly, watching him for any reaction. His silence was telling, he couldn't remember. “You are Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch, a founding member of Overwatch” she repeated for him. “You still have friends, they can help you, now listen closely”

“Looks like you saved me again, Doctor Zeigler” Genji said gratefully, smile audible on his tone as he he hurried off to take out more Talon agents.

“Need healing” Hanzo's voice sounded in her ear. She turned on her heel, using her Valkyrie suit to get to the archer. He had been hit by a sniper, not a very good one fortunately.

“You're all set” she said softly, receiving a respectful 'thank you' when she gave him a boost.

“Oh, nice!” she heard McCree, complimenting the shot the archer had just taken.

“Expect nothing less” he smirked. With everything all set up here, the angel medic hopped down to where McCree, 76 and Reinhardt where standing, defending the point.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. 76's biotic fields had been keeping the trio on point topped up so that she only really needed to zip down a few times to give them a boost occasionally. Like right now, the blue light from her staff boosting 76 while she kept cover behind Reinhardt.

She could almost hear Lucio's enthusiastic “Look at this team! We're going to do great”

That was until she felt a chill for just a moment, smoke like shadows surrounding her. She tried to fly to Hanzo, to get out of the way but a tight grip around her waist held her back, lifted her from her feet and pulled her away.

“Help me!” she yelped.

“Angela! Ugh!” McCree had moved to follow, but as soon as he had stepped from behind the shield he had been struck.

“Jesse!” she gasped before they were gone from sight. The shadows carrying her away, she struggled, kicked and fought to try and free herself but other than the arm holding her she seemed to be fighting the air.

Until she was thrown against a wall. She heard her wings crush, felt them spark and flicker. She pulled her pistol, fired directly into the masked face as it appeared too close. Her shots passed through smoke.

Reaper slapped the pistol from her hand, pinning her wrist to the wall beside her head while his other hand pulled the comm. piece from her ear, throwing it down to crush beneath his boot. Her other hand grabbed at his mask, fingers moving to the eyes, he turned his face away with a grunt, her hand moved to his collar. Using the grip for purchase as she kneed him, kicking where it should hurt.

For some reason she heard Commander Reyes' voice. _“Fight dirty, don't fight by the rules. Fighting by the rules gets you killed. You do what it takes to survive, you make sure you're the one who gets to go home”_

She wished he was here so she could ask him _“How do I fight a shadow?”_

The Reaper moved, pressed closer so she couldn't do much more than push at his chest and kick at his shins.

“I have a deal for you” he growled, catching her by surprise. He held up his free hand in a peaceful motion, stark contrast to their scuffle, moving it to a pocket.

She stared at him, confused, angry, frightened. She was pinned, she had no other choice but to wait as he tapped in his code. She stiffened in surprise when he turned the screen to her. “Overwatch Recall – Gabriel Reyes” taking up the screen.

“...Gabriel Reyes is dead” she said carefully.

“Didn't take” he growled, putting the phone back into his pocket “You want me to join your club? Alright, I'm in” he said “But first, before either of us leave this building, you get these out of my head” he growled, pointing to the pair of circle ridges at the top of his mask.

She frowned looking up, she had never been this close to the Reaper, from the pictures she had assumed it was just part of the design of the mask. Now that she was looking she could see the mostly dried blood.

“The mask is bolted to your skull?” she asked, sickened.

“Yes, remove them, now, and I will get you back to your boyscout” he growled.

“If you take me back I can remove them painlessly from my medbay” she tried to reason “If I just pull them out I could cause irreparable damage.. I need to see what I'm working with”

“Take them out, _now_ ” he hissed.

She flinched, but Reaper released her hand, stepping back enough that he was no longer in any contact with her. His hands were still on the wall either side of her as he leaned down enough for her to reach.

“...This is going to be very painful” she warned, even just touching the mask caused him to tense.

“Just do it” he growled, steeling himself.

–------

“Mercy, Angela Ziegler, she's the one's with wings, looks like an Angel. She'll be able to help you with these” Sombra had motioned to his mask. “Now listen carefully, when you see certain members of Overwatch you're going to be overwhelmed by the need to hurt them. Do not” she said “Alright? That is not you, that's what Talon have done to you”

“How do you expect me to remember?” he asked “I forget you when you leave the room”

“I have faith in you, Commander”

–-----

Angela was not a squeamish woman, as a surgeon she couldn't afford to be. She may make an exception for this though. She did not have the stomach to witness suffering and this... someone had done this too him while he was awake, and here she was undoing it while he was awake. His claws grinding horribly at the wall. He wanted to scream but he held it back as best as he could, forcing himself to stand, to endure.

Blood trickled freely down his mask, once the first bolt was out she used her staff to heal him, letting him catch his breath and compose himself for the second.

Could this really be Gabriel Reyes? Now that she thought about it she could recognise his voice hidden by what ever had happened to his throat. A modifier? Injury? She wasn't sure, oh but if this was Gabriel. She fought back the prickle in her eyes.

As the last bolt was removed, Reaper dropped to his knees, breathing hard, struggling to keep shape for a moment before Mercy used her staff.

She hesitated before easing away from the wall, getting herself out of the cage created by the man and the wall.

“...Gabriel?” she asked carefully “...You said you would get me back, please, I know Jesse was hurt, I need to help them”

Gabriel.

His brain was splitting, he needed a moment.

“ _You are Commander Gabriel Reyes of Blackwatch, a founding member of Overwatch. You still have friends”_

He clawed deep gauges in the wooden floor as he rode a wave of pain through his body.

“...Alright, Wings” he breathed, getting to his feet “Lets get you back” he said heading to the door and peering out. “Stay behind me, stay close” he said pulling out his shotguns.

The medic reached up, gripping one of the catches on his back “I'm here” she said carefully.

Wings. It had been a long time since she heard that nickname. Back during her morning training sessions with Jesse and occasionally Genji.

“ _You okay there, Wings?” “You know, Wings, you don't have to keep up with these two idiots” “Don't push yourself too hard, Wings”_

How could Gabriel still be alive?

She winced, feeling as much as hearing the shotguns go off. The Talon agents shouting in surprise.

“Hold on tight, Wings” he warned, smoke billowing out around him. She had seen the footage from the Museum, she knew what was coming next. She gripped tight to the back of his coat, willing her wings to work, feeling them spark and flicker, holding her up enough that when Reaper spun, firing in all directions she turned with him easily. She kept her head pressed between his shoulder blades, trying to become small as possible to remain shielded.

Her wings gave out just as the assault ended, their way cleared. She kept one hand gripping his coat, walking quickly to keep up as he partially 'wraithed' his way back.

Her heart felt like it leapt out of her chest when she heard her team just up a head. Genji and Jesse arguing that they had to find her, Hanzo and 76 telling them to wait until the biotic field had patched them up somewhat.

Bathed in the gold of the field she couldn't stop the sigh of relief as she peered out from behind Reaper. Reinhardt was the first to spot them, calling out her name while throwing his shield back up.

If he was put out, Reaper didn't show it, half turning, gesturing for Mercy to go a head. He turned, making sure there were no more Talon agents near by, watching her back as she stepped past him. Her wings flickering as she attempted to use them again. They hurried her along, but too damaged to lift her.

Reinhardt stepped closer, getting her behind his shield a step sooner, she felt hands on her, pulling her in. Like a raindrop into the sea. Jesse pulled her close, arms around her, Genji standing protectively, ready to move just in front of them while Hanzo stood at Jesse's elbow, arrow trained on Reaper.

76 was beside Reinhardt, his rifle pointed at Reaper. They were waiting for an explanation.

Mercy's hands moved quickly, trying to check the area she had witnessed the gunshot strike, finding it difficult while Jesse was trying to comfort her, trying to hold her close and safe. There was no time for comfort right now. She didn't want or need it. Maybe later when the shock and adrenalin had worn off, maybe when her friends weren't injured, maybe when they were all home and safe. Maybe then she would accept comfort.

“Jesse, please, you were shot” she said trying to check the injury while the cowboy held her protectively.

“Aint nuthin' right now, Angela” he said carefully “Biotic field got it stabilised” he was glaring at the Reaper.

“ _Now listen carefully, when you see certain members of Overwatch you're going to be overwhelmed by the need to hurt them. Do not”_

Do not. He repeated to himself as he glared at 76. He should probably say or do something, but right now it was hard enough to listen to Sombra's instructions.

Do not.

Do. Not.

“Don't” Angela said quickly, breaking out of the protective hug finally to go to 76 and Reinhardt “He got the recall message, Jack” she said quietly, “It's Gabriel”

“I know who it is” he replied evenly “Last time I saw you, you wanted to kill me, said you knew every move I would take. What move do you think I'm going to take this time?” Jack called.

Reaper just tilted his head slowly.

“I still have that impulse, and that's funny, because I have no fucking clue who you are” he said flatly.

 


End file.
